


He came back for him

by siangjiang



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Comfort, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Colossus has a way of making Wade feel loved.





	He came back for him

**Author's Note:**

> Just came back from watching the movie and had to write something quick.

The late evening sun cast long rays across Colossus’ bedroom, making the giant’s chrome body shine a soft orange. Wade could feel the warm, hard metal against his back, which was an excellent contrast to the soft mattress under him. 

Right here, with Colossus on top and inside of him, Wade felt safe in a way he didn’t know he needed. He didn’t even have any smart remarks or funny quips. All he wanted was to stay like this, warm and loved. Still, he couldn’t help himself and made little motions to meet Piotr’s slow, deep thrusts.

“Easy, Wade” Colossus said “There is no hurry”

“Yeah, I noticed” Wade’s voice came out muffled against the pillow “Took us long enough to get _here_ ”

“Just relax. You are in safe, loving hands. I will take care of you”

Wade let out a tiny moan when Colossus rubbed his prostate just right. “Shit, I believe you”

“Good” 

The soft kisses on the back of Wade’s neck almost made him cry. He had never felt loved like this. Vanessa loved him, but she could only support him emotionally. Colossus made him feel _protected_. He never had someone bigger and stronger take care of him, not even as a child, so this was a wonderful new experience.

Another tiny moan escaped him. _Well, Vanessa_ he thought _I suppose this means you can go to town on Elvis. Have fun. Just please don’t use my strap-on on him._


End file.
